Nozzles are utilized to control the direction and/or the characteristics (e.g., flow, speed, shape, and/or pressure of a stream) of fluid flow as the fluid exits a fluid conduit (e.g., pipe, orifice, etc.). Irrigation systems, such as center pivot irrigation systems and linear move irrigation systems, typically include nozzles to control the direction and/or the characteristics of an applicant (e.g., water, fertilizer, etc.) over an area of land, such as farmland.